Forum:Ideas for New E.V.O.s
'Normal E.V.O.s' Porcupine-Human E.V.O. Blob-Human E.V.O. Hornet-Human E.V.O. Giant Ant-Human E.V.O. Dragon E.V.O. Snake E.V.O. Raven E.V.O. Moss E.V.O, Seaweed E.V.O. Woodpecker E.V.O. Mole E.V.O. Leech E.V.O. Human Centaur E.V.O. Another E.V.O like Rex Apple Tree E.V.O 'E.V.O.s That Can Control Their Nanites' Metallic Shape Shifting E.V.O. A teen made out of liquid metal the can change his shape at will. (good) Vampire Evo A human (Woman) who appeares at first has a helpless young woman in a small town it has under its control. She is known to the people of the town has Lady Carmila. She can change in to a large bat like creature that flies at high speeds and must absorb the nanites of others in order to survive. Those she bites are also infected by her nanites wich turn victims in to her goul slaves. The rare indavidual however when bitten will turn in to another Vampire Evo due to nanite compatibility. Due to her thirst she has enslaved half the town has her ghoul minions and keeps the other half human to lure in outsiders to feed on. When Providence in eventually alerted to her presense she tries to feed on Rex but the control nanite protects him. Rex also learns in order to cure the town he must cure her, a task wich is made more difficult by the fact she is guarded by her gouls servents. The battle becomes more serious when the EVO manages to bite Six who due to nanite compatability starts turning into another vampire Evo. He nearly attacks Holiday before she manages to use a gun to shoot him out of the building only for him to escape. He returns later almost compleatly transformed and interupts the fight between Rex and Carmilla. Rex uses the distraction to cure Carmila and free everyone from the vampire's grip. Komodo Dragon E.V.O. An 8 year old boy named''' Alan who wears a yellow t-shirt, grey shorts and wears sandles. He my look like a nomal little boy, but he can transfomr into a brutish komodo dragon EVO named '''Komodosaur anytime, anywhere. He lost his father during the Nanite Event but he survived but he could'nt find his mother anywhere he went to town to town to find her but everyone treated him like a monster, feared him. When he was brought to Providence, he was to studied and helped by Dr. Holiday. He made friends with Rex, Bobo and Noah. as soon as he can control his monsterous form, he can be useful off hunting down other E.V.O.s. and needs Rex's help to find his mother His EVO side, Komodosaur, has an aggresive, rude and violent personality as enjoys taking down other EVOs . He never listens to Alan acting as the Hulk's conscience. Komodosaur has immense strength, sticking to crawl on walls and using his tail Tera Strong voices Alan and Jim Cummings voices Komodosaur. Copy-cat E.V.O. A 15 year old E.V.O. that can copy the powers of other E.V.O.s, but only one at a time because of lack of control. Rex can train him to copy more than one power at a time. (Good) New E.V.O.s for The Pack Skar A Scorpion E.V.O. who hass a mutated exoskeleton. He has four legs and two large sharp pincsers. Hiis tail stinger contains not just venom, it can shot acid. He has a sinister, cocky, arrogant perssonalty. Chomper A Venus Fly Trap E.V.O it can change it's size and eats other E.V.Os smaller than Chomper Van Kleiss uses Chomper to steal incurable E.V.Os on the Petting Zoo and Bug Jar by eating them and then realsing them again with it's other head Chomper's bodyparts are elastic. Waspix A humanoid Wasp E.V.O. who can fly in a super high speeds. She can also shoot her stingers at her opponents.